


Win this together

by fruit_mcyt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Insanity, L'manberg still existed, Mentions of Death, Permadeath, Weird Dialogues, cursing, how do people tag??, no beta reading we die like tubbo, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit_mcyt/pseuds/fruit_mcyt
Summary: Tommy was just hanging out with Tubbo. Like he always did. But why was everybody acting weird...? And what did Tubbo mean?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, haHA STAY AWAY SHIPPERS
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Win this together

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if this is bad.

No one's POV

"Tommy! Slow down!" Tommy heard the brunette shout. He continued to run up the hill with full speed. By the time Tubbo got up there, He already found a good sitting spot. "Tommy! That's my spot..." the brunette pouted. He gave a little laugh and patted the ground next to him, telling him to sit. The boy sat next to hi,. After a few seconds of silence, Tubbo turned to him and handed him a daffodil. "This is why I stopped! Just wanted to remind you how important you are to me" Tubbo smiled. He returned the smile and replied with a "thank you". The two was inseparable. While at first glance, you can easily think that Tubbo was the clingy one. But the closer you look, the more you see how much they both needed each other. Even if one of them refuse to admit it. "You're so clingy, Tubbo" the younger jokingly said. Tubbo chuckled punched his arm lightly. "I'm not the one who gets jealous when someone brings a friend over" he laughed. "Hey! His name was Tom and I thought you were replacing me!" he yelled quietly. Tubbo turned to Tommy with the smuggest little smirk that clearly says "are you hearing yourself?". I flushed red from embarrassment and mumbled a quiet "shut the fuck up". A comfortable silence fell over the two boys. Tommy finally took a moment to actually look at Tubbo. He looked fine...At first glance. He started realized that Tubbo's skin was... paler? His hair was also not as brown as it used to be. "Weird" he thought.

"I know you're going to find out sooner or later. But I surely hope it's not now."  Tubbo said sadly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. I don't want to leave you just yet"

But before he could ask anything about it, the boy stood up and started running downhill. "Come on! We have a couple more tasks to do to in L'manberg before dark!" He shouted. The tension disappeared as quickly as it came. Oh, right! The tasks Wilbur gave us! He ran down and joined him.

.  
.  
.

The two boys went to the van and started collecting the boxes of supplies when Fundy came in. "Hey Tommy! I wanted to show Jack the cool little note blocks I made last time! You wanna join me after this?" He asked. "Oh! Sorry, Fundy. Me and Tubbo already planned to find some llamas for an experiment." he replied. A short and quiet "Oh" was all the blond could hear from the furry. He expected to see a disappointed face when he looked up, but it wasn't disappointment... it was pity. The boy was a bit confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Tommy... You-"

Tommy looked outside and noticed how the sun was going down and the boxes were still in his hands.

"Sorry, Fundy! I really need to get this to Wilbur! Hope you have fun!"

.  
.  
.

 _"Hey, Tommy! Over here! Need some help?"_ a familiar curly haired man yelled.

"No thank you! I think Tubbo and I got it!"

_"Oh, okay.. "_

He put the boxes down next to Wilbur. The leader only looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Why is everyone acting so weird?!" he thought to himself. He doesn't think much of it for the next couple of days. Until....

.  
.  
.

~3 days later~

Wilbur called all of them to an important meeting. He also said the boys needed to be there. Well... he said Tommy needed to be there. But they were inseparable... right? The blond went to the van and sat in his chair. The two boys were the first one to arrive, which was unusual. Suddenly, Tommy felt felt drowsy. He don't know why. "I slept like a baby last night, so why am I drowsy?" he thought. But in a blink on an eye, he fell asleep.

.  
.  
.  
Tommy's POV

I was sitting next to Tubbo on top of our hill.

"Hey, Tommy"

"Tubbo? Why are we here?"

"..."

"Tubbo?"

"Tommy, promise me you won't ever forget me"

"Tubbo, what are you talking about-"

"Promise me."

He looked at me with a serious and sad look. I never saw him like this before... Now I'm even more confused. I also felt a wave of worry. But I trusted him. Like he trusted me.

"I will never forget you. I promise. You won't forget me will you?"

"I could never"

"Till death?"

I rose my pinky finger as a sign of promise to them. A single tear went down their face.

"I still remember you even after."

"Tommy..."

"Tommy!"

_"TOMMY!"_

No one's POV:

He jolted awake. The boy looked around and saw Wilbur looking at him with a concerned look. So were Fundy and Jack. He glanced over to Tubbo to see if he had the same reaction. But instead, the brunette simply had a sad smile. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He mouthed something that took Tommy a solid minute to understand. "Goodbye..."

 _"Tommy..."_ Wilbur said to the youngest. "Why are you concerned about me?! Tubbo is literally fucking crying! And-"

 _"TOMMY!"_ Wilbur shouted. He was shocked by the sudden yelling. His focus were now on Wilbur.

_"This is exactly why I called the meeting..."_

"But.. but.. Tubbo's crying-"

_"Tommy"_

Wilbur gave a sigh and looked down at the table. A single drop of water fell on the table. Was...Was he crying?

_"Tommy. Tubbo died in the ambush 6 months ago"_

"What?" he looked over to where Tubbo was...  
Tubbo was gone.  
Then it all came crashing back.

They were inseparable. **were**

Some people say that the bee loving boy's grave was never alone. But they were never sure. Many people have tried to find the figure that linger around there only to be met with nothing except for the flowers and bees that lived there. The locals say that if you listen closely, you would hear a voice of a boy chanting,

"You said we would win the war together"  
.  
.  
.  
"Remember that?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! And thanks for reading this! I apologize for my shitty writing. And weird writing. Still trying to figure out ao3 writing. I'll try my best to improve! Again, thank you so much for reading! Goodbye!)
> 
> -Fruit/Sunny🔥
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
